unexpected rejection to confession
by rosuke23
Summary: Sasuke..he's always ignoring Sakura..but..can he ignore her now? I’ve been feeling too awkward again, I can’t stop blushing, I don’t know what to do! My heart beats too rapid. I know I blush at him before but ....not like this! Sakura thinks.
1. first painful love

--love--

(sasusaku)

Sasuke was as usual distant and not usually having fun with what Naruto is enjoying.

He silently walks through and scornly thinks about his clan's tragedy.

Unbeknowest to his, Sakura was from the start of the day was watching and following him, she was wondering if she would approach him and tell him her true feelings.

She's been having bad times since their last mission because of the glance that she had on Sasuke ,she's been thinking of it everyday.

She knows that she had a massive crush on Sasuke but she felt different when she looked at him that day, her heart beats rapidly and she felt awkward at him.

It is already sunset and Sakura still thinks over it, not focusing, Sakura doesn't notice that Sasuke already realized that she was following him and teleported at her back.

"what's the idea?" Sasuke asked as he stand behind her.

Sakura was startled and turned around to face him quickly.

"H-huh?" Sakura answered in surprised while madly blushing.

"You've been following me since we left after the meeting right?" Sasuke's continuation of asking.

~I've been feeling too awkward again, I can't stop blushing, I don't know what to do! My heart beats too rapid. I know I blush at him before but ....not like this!~ Sakura thinks.

"You see, I've been thinking about this. That I really want to tell you something but I'm already cautious about your answer." Sakura said.

". . . ." Sasuke respond nothing.

"I-I know it's not that important but it gives me the feeling of.....something strange. About....about my feelings!" Sakura continued with determination in explaining all at him.

"I already knew that you know it, about me liking you..but it's not that..it's not the same....as.. e-everybody's! I-I've been feeling awkward and I know I've been always with you and Naruto but since our last mission, y-you changed, my vision of you changed! I don't know why but after I glance at you that time, I don't know what happened, I know that you don't care so I've been having a bad time deciding" Sakura said confused.

"Just what do you want to say" Sasuke asked not feeling bothered.

Sakura runs towards him and hugged him tightly that cause them to fell on the ground.

"Sasuke....I love you! I know you'll reject me but I'm not just comfortable and it makes me more confused! I know that your answer will be no and nothing else, but I feel that I'll be satisfy if it comes directly from you....it's fine, I just want to have a peace of mind, Please Sasuke-kun, tell me what you truly feels" Sakura tearfully said.

Sasuke looks at Sakura silently and shocked about what Sakura had just done.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke directly said with an honest and serious face while a tear of Sakura drops on his face.

Sakura tearfully hug Sasuke on the field where they lay.

Sasuke stays quiet while Sakura silently cries at him.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?" Sakura looked back at him in surprise while trying to wipe her tears.

"You wouldn't be satisfied right? I cannot sleep if I know that one of my friends is in pain" Sasuke said in concern.

"what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in confusion.

To be continued....


	2. moving onto serious love?

--love--

(sasusaku)

=part 2=

"do it, if you really like me, I'm sure it's easy for you, don't worry I will not interfere it" Sasuke continued.

"I can't just do that! I'm not that selfish, I'm also concerned about what your situa-" Sakura said but was quickly stopped by Sasuke.

"It's fine, I don't mind that kind of things, and it cannot ruin what my situation is, and don't worry, I don't think what you are saying" Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not the same person who you think that doesn't really care about you, so don't just say that to me, it is painful too, as it is painful for you!" Sakura pinpoint.

"I know, but I'm not saying this because of that, I said that because I know it is for good and it is a good chance for me to know how "love" works for people" Sasuke said.

They looked at each other's eyes for a while, they both stare with those faces who are very concern and serious.

Sakura can't help herself and she cries again.

"It's all your fault Sasuke, you are always the one who is responsible for making me cry. You never think of me, you never try to understand how I feels" Sakura said while crying loudly trying to blame Sasuke.

"Why now?! Why?!" Sakura shouted.

"That's the reason why I'm saying this, I really want to understand you" Sasuke said directly at her.

"Huh? You.....why? I thought you're angry, I thought you don't want me to stay close to you..I'm a burden, you're always annoyed at me" Sakura said.

"You're the only one who is always with me whenever I'm in darkness by myself" Sasuke answered.

Sakura blushed and her heart rapidly beats again as Sasuke touch her face and slightly smiled at her.

She is droved by her feelings and she can't help herself.

"Sasuke..you think so much about other people....Sasuke....I..love...you.."

Sakura slowly lean and close her eyes as the rain starts to fall hard.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in tears.

As they come close, Sasuke gently close his eyes and let Sakura treasure that time which she yearn for.

Sasuke just silently accept the kiss as they both share their first. It became more passionate as he kiss her back to in which he held Sakura more closely at him.........

The end....

But wait....there could possibly be a part 3 of it..thanks for reading my first story......


End file.
